Small camera modules mounted on small electronic product often suffer from frequent shocks during use. This is caused by subtle vibration from a user handshake or trembling during photographing process. In consideration of the disadvantage, camera modules having anti-handshake means have been recently disclosed.
One known art in the related field, Korean Registered Patent No. 10-0741823 (registered on Jul. 16, 2007) teaches an hand-shake (hand vibration) compensation mechanism, where a gyro sensor IC (Integrated Circuit) or an angular velocity sensor is installed inside a device such as a mobile phone mounted with a camera module.
However, installation of a separate angular velocity sensor needs a separate detection sensor for realizing the handshake compensation function, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost and cumbersomeness of providing a space for configuring and installing a handshake prevention device aside from the camera module. Thus, technical development to improve anti-handshake or handshake compensation function is required.